danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Tame Maeda
Tame Maeda (前田 多芽 Maeda Tame) is a character from Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies. She is known as the Ultimate Anime Artist. About Tame Maeda is an up-and-coming anime artist, having worked on several well-known anime and having an impressive resume. She can draw in any anime style, using any color scheme, and with any sort of medium ranging from paper to even cream in lattes. She can draw an entire 300-page manga in only one hour (an hour and a half if there's color). All of her friends constantly ask her to draw them in manga style, or to include them as characters in her own anime series, "Steady Heart". She only does this for very close friends, though - and anyone else will receive a stern "No!". Appearance Tame is generally considered to be a little on the chubby side, and usually wears a tight purple t-shirt, with blue cuffs and a yellow collar. Despite her technically being a size Small, she has to wear a Medium to fit over her large bust. She always wears sweat pants, as she's not very physically active and spends much of her day sitting down and drawing. She also wears large headphones most of the time, unless she's talking with someone. Her purple hair is cut short so it does not get into her eyes while she is drawing, though it is rather messy. Because she spends very little time outside, her skin is very pale. As a few have noted, she spends so much time drawing that she rarely takes time to bathe or change clothes, hence why her hair is so messy. She generally carries a bad smell as well, though she tries masking it with perfume. Personality Tame is usually cold and aloof, and chooses to wear her headphones and draw rather than talk to others. Even her close friends know her to be rather quiet, as she actively avoids direct conversations. Unlike the sensitive Kanon, Tame generally doesn't take it to heart when people don't like her art, and she just assumes that they don't like anime. Because of her general coldness, as well as her uncleanliness, Tame rarely gathers attention from others. Despite her personality, Tame really does appreciate it when people take the time to try and talk to her, even if she doesn't always show it. Relationships *Kanon Amari: Tame doesn't seem to care too much about Kanon at all, brushing her off as soon as she began talking to her. In contrast, Kanon is a big fan of Tame's anime. The two have yet to interact much otherwise. *Kenji Yang: Tame and Kenji get along very well, as the two are both quiet and introverted. Though the two rarely talk, they seem to enjoy themselves just sitting together in silence. Trivia *She prefers romance manga, but she can't get enough of Shounen or horror either. *Her first name kanji 多芽 tame, means "many sprouts", while her surname kanji 前田 maeda, means "forward" and "rice field." **Her name can be roughly translated to "Field of Many Sprouts" *The achievement for getting all of her Free Time Events is "Turn Up The Radio". Category:Fedora Lord Para 348 Category:Danganronpa: Despair Never Dies characters Category:Alive Category:Art-based Talents Category:Talent: Anime Artist